narutofanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyūdō Sennin
''' Kyuudou Sennin' 'Prologue' Akatsuki Hideout, 17 Years After the Kyuubi Attack The last of all the jinchuuriki living, and Rokudaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, had finally been captured by none other than his supposed ‘brother’, Uchiha Sasuke, who had just unceremoniously dumped the blonde on the ground. It had all happened a few hours back, during what was likely the final battle of the Fourth Shinobi World War. Naruto, Gaara, and Mei, last of the living Kage after the Tsuchikage and Raikage’s sacrifices against Uchiha Madara, had led the newest assault on Tobi, or Uchiha Obito. It was all going well. The remainder of the Shinobi Alliance was faring well against the Zetsu clones, the army of Ame, and the revived corpses of Kabuto, even if they were down to their final jinchuuriki after Bee’s capture a few weeks back. They had led a delta strike on Tobi’s ‘base’ from three side, each Kage leading their own armies, plus splitting up Kumo and Iwa forces between them. The first sign that things were going wrong was when the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage were summoned and tasked with taking out Gaara and Mei’s forces respectively. Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari had succeeded in taking out the Shodaime, though at the cost of the Kazekage’s life. Mei also took out her enemy, at the cost of half the Kumo forces at her command by using her Skilled Fog Technique. Then a flood of Zetsu clones had swamped the already crippled forces of Suna and Kiri, leaving barely 300 soldiers between the two of them. After that, it was simply a matter of Tobi wiping them out with his Rinnegan’s Deva Path. All the while, Konoha forces were battling the revived Akatsuki. They all were defeated, but the losses were great. Ino and Hinata gave up their lives to save their Kage’s back, Shikamaru lost his as well as Chouji, the original Ino-Shika-Cho trio, Hiashi, Tsume, Hana, Kiba, Aburame Shibi, and Lee. Naruto had no choice but to press on. In another wave, Kabuto sent forth the White Fang, Hatake Sakumo. Kakashi had stayed behind to face his father. Gai and Kurenai were forced to fight off the improved Sound Four alone, possibly losing their lives in the process. Shino, Akatsuchi, and Kurotsuchi also fought off against Sarutobi Hiruzen and Asuma. It truly became devastating when none other Konoha’s Yellow Flash showed up. Naruto had to face his own father, being the second and only other person to master both of his father’s jutsu, the Rasengan and the Hiraishin no Jutsu. While the two teleporters faced off, the Aka no Shi, Uzumaki Kushina, and Naruto’s mother, practically slaughtered the other forces. She wasn’t an S-rank kunoichi for nothing. With the combined might of her chakra chains, kenjutsu, Suiton jutsu, residual youki, and fuinjutsu, not many stood a chance against her. In the end, Naruto was forced to fight his own two parents using everything he had. He eventually got a Fuuton: Rasenshuriken off on Minato and a senjutsu-enforced punch on his mother that allowed him to let a clone pull of another Rasenshuriken at her. After fighting off not one, but two S+ rank shinobi, Naruto was tired. He still had the strength to take out over five thousand Zetsu clones, but even he tired immensely after that. And that’s when the damned Uchiha snuck on him, knocking him out and taking the final jinchuuriki to the Akatsuki base. So the final Akatsuki: Sasuke, Tobi, Zetsu, and Kabuto, began the process of extracting Kyuubi from Naruto. An hour into the process, Tobi was surprised to see Naruto’s lips twist into a cruel smirk. Suddenly… the youki reversed direction! Instead of extracting the Kyuubi, Naruto began reabsorbing him… and the other bijuu… and the Akatsuki! The four ring-wearing shinobi found they were rooted to the spot and unable to move as Naruto stood and allowed the chakra and youki to flow into him. Tobi, while rooted to his spot, found he could speak. “Wh-What is this!” Naruto smirk seemed to get darker. “All my plans coming to fruition, dear Tobi. What Uzumaki isn’t a fuinjutsu master? An alteration to my seal is all it took to allow me to suck chakra and youki from the Gedo Maza and all using it. None of you can move either…” Naruto looked down so the rest could look down… and saw their shadows connected to his. “The Kagemane! (Shadow Imitation)” Sasuke exclaimed. “Right you are, Sasu-chan. To a boy who could ditch ANBU at the age of eight, sneaking into clan compounds and learning all their jutsu was nothing, you know.” The Gedo Maza now only had seven eyes opened. “I even went and took the Uchiha scrolls to learn all the functions of the Sharingan, just for this very day. See… on my trip with Jiraiya, I began to see the harsh treatment of all jinchuuriki, the harsh reality of humanity’s cruelty, and the harsh existence we live in.” Six eyes opened. “Why does that matter?” Kabuto asked. “Simple… I decided from then on that I would find a better existence for humanity… Jiraiya’s peace, if you will. Too bad he didn’t realize the peace I plan to bring about is worse than Pein or even Tobi’s ideals.” Five eyes opened. “No… mine is so much darker… tell me, what do you know of the Rikudou Sennin? Not much, I presume. Well, Kage Bunshin are very useful for reading, you know. I found that the Rikudou Sennin was not so nice as everyone thinks. He was pretty dark… who else would teach humanity skills to kill each other with? Not a saint.” Four eyes opened. “So, I looked more into it… turns out the Rikudou Sennin was actually a sticker for war, strife, and death. It amused him to no end. So, he set the groundwork. He gave humanity the secrets of chakra, infused a few people with what we know today as kekkai genkai, and even set his sons up to fight each other. Why else would he give one the eyes and one the chakra? Why not give his gift to both? Or to one? Or none? Simple… he wanted to see which of his son’s clans could be the better. There is one thing not many know… the Rikudou Sennin had a daughter as well.” Tobi laughed. “A daughter? Absurd!” Naruto’s grin was feral. “Don’t believe me? That’s fine. Do you know who this daughter was? The ancestor of all Uzumaki. While the Uchiha ancestor got the eyes, and the Senju ancestor got the body… the Uzumaki ancestor got the mind. He passed his knowledge to his only daughter, why would the Uzumakis be so good at fuinjutsu?” Three eyes opened and Sasuke dropped to the floor, a lifeless corpse. Naruto’s eyes now shone with the EMS. “And guess what, Tobi? I now have the DNA of the Rikudou Sennin himself in me. Blood of the daughter from my mother, descendancy of the Senju from my father’s mother, courtesy of Tsunade, and finally eyes of the Uchiha from absorbing my ‘brother’s’ chakra. My family really has come through for me.” Zetsu dropped dead then. Naruto grinned and part of his hand turned wood before reverting back to normal. “And Hashirama’s DNA flowed more so through me now.” Naruto’s eyes shifted to the Rinnegan. “What is it you hope to accomplish here!” Tobi demanded, feeling the strain on his body and noticing only two eyes were opened. Naruto grinned menacingy. “Simple, my dear Tobi, Did you know that originally there were nine paths to the Rinnegan? Both you and Nagato can control six, and Nagato could use the seventh. Naraka, the Path to heal those injured or interrogate. Asura, the path to use your body as a weapon itself. Preta, the path to absorb any chakra into your body, excluding Senjutsu. Deva, the path to control attractive and repelling forces. Human, the path to take souls and memories from any you can touch. Animal, the path to summon multiple contracts at once. Outer, the path to bring back to life the recently deceased. There are, however, two more, you know.Space-Time, the path granting mastery over teleportation techniques. Perception, allowing control over the five senses and granting the sixth sense of looking into the future and seeing the spirits around you. All nine of these paths were mastered to a god-level by the Rikudou Sennin. Once he became the Juubi’s jinchuuriki, it even ascended to something more. The Kyuudou Rinnegan, Nine-Path Samsara Eye, was truly the greatest doujutsu known to man, god, or demon. That is my goal, my dear Madara.” Throughout Naruto’s speech, Kabuto had dropped dead, the last eye had closed, and Naruto’s Rinnegan showed nine tomoe within it. Tobi was on his last legs. “You… You are a madman!” Tobi yelled. Naruto grinned. “Says the deranged man who wished to control the world in a genjutsu just to get Rin back. No matter… I don’t wish to be a part of this deranged timestream anyways. My plans are much greater, to change the flow of time itself! I have people to save, people to kill, and nations to destroy while I revive my true home. And I don’t mean Konoha, that desolate cesspool of hypocrisy is one of the places I wish to destroy. I will stay there for a time, if only to save a few there that hold my utmost trust and respect. Don’t worry though Tobi… I’ll make sure to kill Kakashi for you.” Naruto took a step forward, and so did Tobi, until they stood eye to eye. “I must thank you for all your help Tobi. Without you… how would I have gained the Juubi? No matter…” Naruto’s hand glowed purple and he placed it on Tobi’s forehead. ''' "'Human Path"' ''Naruto pulled out Tobi’s soul and absorbed it into himself, gaining all of the madman’s knowledge. Then the blonde Kyuudou Sennin made a slight alteration on Tobi’s ''Kamui '' to let him travel through time with the help of his new eyes. ''Space-Time Path: Divine Genesis '''''Naruto disappeared in a black vortex, appearing in another time to truly begin his plans for this world. The world that would fall to its knees beneath the Kyuudou Sennin.